


Unsteady

by littleli0nheart



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Bechloe, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleli0nheart/pseuds/littleli0nheart
Summary: The song used is Unsteady by X Ambassadors, but specifically the version by DJ Toner x





	Unsteady

"Hey Chlo," Beca's voice called from down the hall.

Chloe made her way into the office, which had been turned into Beca's little studio space once they moved in to the apartment together.

"Hmm?"

"Look at this," Beca said, handing her the notebook scrawlled with her messy teenaged handwriting. "I just found it in one of my boxes."

"What is it?" Chloe asked, her eyes scanning the lyrics on the page. "Did you write this?"

"Yeah. I was 13, I think? Back when my parents really started fighting... it was actually my first mix, but I never showed it to anyone."

Chloe handed her the notebook back, blinking back a few tears as she cleared her throat. "That's really good, Bec. You were 13?"

"Yup. I... I mean, it kind of all became irrelevant anyway, ultimately." Beca added with a sigh.

"Do you still have it? The track I mean?"

Beca thought for a moment, before remembering something. She went back to the box she had found her songbook in and dug through it, pulling out what looked like a pill bottle. She unscrewed the top, dumping out the contents and into her hand fell a small flash drive.

"Sneaky Mitchell, what a hiding spot," Chloe commented.

"What can I say," she shrugged. She grabbed her laptop off of the desk and sat down on the small sofa on the other side of the room, Chloe following suit beside her.

Beca plugged the flash drive into the USB port and selected the Bluetooth speaker system as the audio output.

"You're the only person that I'd ever let hear this, so... I hope you feel special," she told the redhead as she opened the file and finally, pressed play.

Little Beca’s voice - which was by no means little - could be heard ringing through the sound system all alone.

 _Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

A second track of Beca harmonizing is added on top.

 _Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

Then, just like could be expected from Beca Mitchell, the beat drops, and there is a small measure of instrumental before Beca’s voice comes back in.

 _Mama, come here_  
_Approach, appear_  
_Daddy, I'm alone_  
_'Cause this house don't feel like home_

_If you love me, don't let go_

Beca closes her eyes as the memories wash over her. Chloe notices this and reaches over, taking her hand in her own, and Beca gives her a small, bittersweet smile in appreciation.

_If you love me, don't let go_

_Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

 _Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

 _Mother, I know_  
_That you're tired of being alone_  
_Dad, I know you're trying_  
_To fight when you feel like flying_

_If you love me, don't let go_

Beca’s harmonies here give both girls chills. Chloe isn’t sure if she’s ever heard the girl’s voice quite this raw and emotional. At least not on any recorded track. Beca mouths the words along with the track.

_But if you love me, don't let go_

Beca is a mess and trying to hold it together, because the last time she had listened to this track had been right after her mom passed away. Chloe pulls Beca into her arms, the tiny DJ holding onto her tight, and they stay this way for the remainder of the song (and a while afterward).

 _Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

 _Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

“I love you Beca Mitchell,” Chloe speaks into her ear, “and I’ll always be here to steady you when you need me.”

 _Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is Unsteady by X Ambassadors, but specifically the version by DJ Toner x


End file.
